Brain Unglaus
Summary Brain Unglaus (ブレイン・アングラウス) is a warrior who turned mercenary after he lost to Gazef Stronoff in a grand tournament to determine the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He is currently the subordinate of Golden Princess alongside with Climb. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Brain Unglaus, Seeker of the Martial Arts Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Adept Martial Artist, Adept Swordmanship Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (should at least be a strong as the Nazarick fodder here) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to the Pleiades) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Likely Class GJ Durability: Multi-City Block level (should be at least as durable as the lizardmen who survived the Nazarick's fodder's attack and were weaker than it) Stamina: High Range: Extended range with his Katana, Three meter with magic field Standard Equipment: His Katana, Necklace of Eye and Ring of Magicbound Intelligence: Smart enough to know that Shalltear was threat that he could not face Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant of his skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: Brain is a Genius/Fighter class compared to most other melee oriented combatants who has the Fighter class as their starting class. While most learns martial arts that have been passed down through the ages, Brain has been developing his own unique martial arts. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies overall capacity. * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Fortress: Can be used to offset the enemies attacks. * Front Cut * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. * Oblique Strike * Severing Blade: It would allow one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power allowing oneself to damage someone with heavy armor. * Vertical Strike * Fourfold Slash of Light: Martial arts of Gazef Stronoff, and the skill that defeated Brain in the tournament. Brain learned this skill by his own. * Field: A unique martial arts that Brain himself has made, allows Brain to perceive everything within a three meters range. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * God Flash: Third unique art that came from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Wind of the Great Forest: Brain's trump card. A combination of Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. * Instantaneous Flash: The second unique art, allows Brain to attack at an extreme speed. * Nail Clipper: It is the result by the unison with three other martial skills: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash to create this skill against Shalltear Bloodfallen. Main Equipment * Katana: '''Its a normal unenchanted weapon bought from a city in the middle of the desert located south of Re-Estize Kingdom. Its cutting capability surpasses those of ordinary magic weapons. * '''Necklace of Eye: It protected his eyes when activated. Resistance to blind status, night vision, light filtering. * Ring of Magicbound: allowed its wearer to bind a low level spell to the item and invoke it with the ring as the catalyst. Note: Brain's Stats are an enigma, he is one of the strongest humans but compared to Shalltear he is a fodder, however after he faced Shalltear he trained and was capable to cut off a tip of the nail from Shalltear's pinky finger, Either way he still believe that Shalltear (at base) is too much for him to handle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8